


Heir of Grief

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: No pairing - Freeform, Sadstuck, angsty, i made this to procrastinate, john only, listen to the song its with, shit this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert stands alone, on the edge of a cliff.<br/>The wind is all around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heir of Grief

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to Heir of Grief (duh) but the music box version because it's prettier and more twinkly and sad  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tKV1YAOm7JE

John stood on the edge of the cliff, feeling the wind rush past him and out to the world around. The view below was dizzying, but his eyes were trained on the horizon. His long, sky blue hood waved behind him like it was a part of the breeze itself, and John let himself feel as though he _was_ the wind again. He’d craved the feel of the air’s cool breath within him since the game had ended, knowing he’d never feel the same again.

He wished he were John again; John, the boy who became the wind and saved his friends from all the terrible evil around them. Who went to sleep afraid, only to be awoken by the quiet whispers of the breeze, filling him with promises of heroes and love.

Instead, he was now John. John, the broken man who’d had so much taken from him. Who could no longer feel the soft comfort of the air in him, having been replaced with the dark gashes of grief that seeped into every part of him.

The wind didn’t stop calling to him, though. He heard her singing through the trees, sometimes. Even now, he swore there were the sounds of a far off music box dancing around him, invisible hands turning the crank.

John closed his eyes, letting the twinkling melody fill the gaps the wind had taken, swirling in his soul. He was no longer John, Heir of Breath; the Windy Boy. He was now John, Heir of Grief; the lost man.

But behind his eyes, he was not alone; instead he was filled. The lightning stars of his land filled his vision, the breeze filling his ears, and the dark smell of the oily ocean filled his nose. To his left stood two courageous siblings, a seer and a knight; trust forged in the fires of a luminant sun, a silent vow to be there always. To his right, a witch of no bounds, who aligned the stars and held the planets in her palms. They were the ones who filled his heart. The breeze played her song on and on, the notes lost in a boy’s loud spirit.

John looked down at his hands, empty but for the blood of his family, his enemies, and all those in between. He looked back to his companions and saw them as they truly were. A girl with too much pushed into her hands, burdened with assuring a future she could not see. A boy who held the weight of the world on his shoulders, doomed to forever see his mistakes, all the times he could not fix what he had done. A girl who wanted nothing more than to be safe and loved, turned dark by an evil she could not stop.

John looked back at himself, and saw what _he_ truly was. Nothing more than a failed hero, left with too much to defend.

John’s eyes never opened, not even when he stepped forward, off the cliff and into the beckoning air. Her song rang sweetly, calling him closer, wanting his last moments to be spent with her. John didn’t flinch when her song began to end. He only knew that it meant the end of the man who was no longer a boy. He held the air one last time, in an unfinished dance of his own grief, her gentle breeze carrying the memory of him with her for the rest of her days as John, the Windy Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that!! I have more Beta kids songstuck/sadstuck stories planned, so of you wait for 2999 more years you might see some of them!


End file.
